


Батист

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017





	

На третьем слое колючего батиста у Флойда начали сдавать нервы.

— Не дергайся, иначе придется играть в супружескую размолвку. А все уже в курсе, что ты вдова.

— Придушу. 

— Черная вдова... Да бога ради, Лина, меня никто даже не увидит под этими юбками. У тебя тут черт ногу сломит.

— Флойд.

— Что — Флойд? Нормальному человеку не нужно столько тряпок, это противоестественно.

— Заткнись.

— Не дергайся.

Обмен любезностями у них с первого дня не задался. Со всем, что разговоров не требовало, дела обстояли немного лучше — по крайней мере, пока не доходило до стрельбы. Училась стрелять Каролина слишком быстро. И винтовку предпочитала держать при себе.

А женщина с винтовкой — это беда.

Флойд нащупал край четвертого слоя нижней юбки и потянул его наверх, кое-как закинув себе за голову. Под юбками у Каролины всегда было как в аду жарко, но обычно это оставалось метафорой. Он предпочел бы, чтобы ей. Каролина сквозь все слои ткани надавила ему на затылок, притягивая ближе, и он уткнулся губами в край шелкового чулка. Хмыкнул, прикусывая гладкое горячее бедро над резинкой.

Тряпок на Каролине все еще было слишком много. Но хоть корсетом она себя не утруждала. Стягивая лишнее, путаясь в очередных слоях шелка и батиста, а еще лямках и резинках, Флойд глухо ругался сквозь зубы. Зато потом без усилий оттянул изнутри слабый пояс и скользнул руками под лиф.

Все эти церемонные платья плоскогрудой Каролине всегда были немного слишком свободны. Последний портной предположил, что подмастерье ошибся, снимая мерки. Предпоследний — что к старости у него начались видения. Третий... Флойд не помнил, что было с третьим, но лишний дюйм в груди добавляли все как один.

А лучше бы научились шить панталоны, учитывающие член.

Стаскивать с Каролины целомудренное женское белье каждый раз было тем еще испытанием.

Она выгнулась под ладонями, когда Флойд сжал пальцами соски под платьем, а потом ее пришлось перехватывать за бедра, потому что Лине вздумалось закинуть ему ногу на плечо. Он удержал ее, а еще понял намек, когда она надавила ступней на лопатку. Где-то снаружи, за подолом этой безумной юбки, слышались шаги, чьи-то далекие голоса — времени, прежде чем Каролину хватятся, и правда было чертовски мало. Флойд увел ее от гостей, чтобы толкнуть в пыльный угол под лестницей, и это Каролина ему еще припомнит. Но это потом. Кажется, она ударилась лопатками о стену, когда Флойд сильнее сжал пальцы на бедрах.

И приподнялся на колени, вбирая в рот головку члена, натянувшего очередной слой бесполезных тряпок. Опускался, насаживаясь горлом, медленно, будто до сих пор не привык — хотя привык давно, с Каролиной любой бы стал чертовски гибким в своих привычках. Она молчала. Она молчала слишком громко — точно зажимала себе рот ладонью. 

Колено все же не выдержало. Он пошатнулся и насадился слишком резко, так, что едва не закашлялся, а Каролина вскрикнула и с силой надавила свободной ладонью на затылок. Потом будет ругаться и пытаться опустить рукав ниже, потому что оставит на запястье следы собственных зубов. Да и плевать. Флойд отстранился, со свистом вдохнул раскаленный воздух, и медленно опустился снова, в этот раз вбирая в рот плавно и без осечек.

Каролина встала на пол обеими ногами, и все равно колени у нее дрожали, а бедра покрылись испариной. Она стискивала в кулаке ткань собственной юбки над его головой, и иногда коротко громко охала, не выдерживая, но в основном молчала. Флойд ладонью оттягивал крайнюю плоть и вылизывал головку, собирая капли выступившей смазки, а потом отстранялся и быстро, с оттяжкой дрочил.

От жара голова плавилась. Он едва уловил, как Каролина сгорбилась и вскрикнула, потом толкнулась вперед, почти грубо проводя головкой по губам и щеке — и кончила, изливаясь, в основном, себе же на нижнюю юбку, но на лицо ему попало тоже. Флойд со смешком провел языком по головке, слизывая последние капли, и если он вытер остатки спермы об одну из ее юбок, выбираясь из батистового ада — то по чистой случайности.

Каролина дышала тяжело и смотрела затуманенно, пока он помогал поправить лиф, бесконечные оборки, сбившуюся прическу, вытереть испарину на лбу ее же платком. Кайал на веках растекся, но так, ему казалось, было даже красивее. В черном поплывшем контуре глаза казались еще ярче – неправдоподобно синими.

— У меня вся нижняя юбка в сперме, — произнесла Каролина голосом Тима.

— Твоей, — фыркнул он. — И теперь-то ты со мной потанцуешь?

Каролина закатила глаза:

— Нас слишком часто видят вместе. Ты что, не мог, как все нормальные наемники, влезть ко мне через окно? Я приличная леди, вообще-то.

— И часто к тебе, приличная леди, наемники в окно влезают?

Каролина фыркнула, поправляя жемчужные сережки, и вышла на свет, бросив через плечо:

— Так же часто, как ты видишь у дамы под юбкой член.

Крыть было нечем.


End file.
